Goode High
by iBlackCherryi
Summary: Basically another story for the Percy Jackson crew. They aren't demi-gods in this. Its a high school Celebrity AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Watch where you're going!" Mayne hissed in my ear. Gods I hate that girl. Why did she personally have to pick me to torture. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to my locker. I could hear her gasp like she was offended.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Frederick Chase and, famous architect, Athena Wise. I am a junior at Goode High, with very limited friends. Thalia, Piper, Calypso, and Grover. I have another 'friend' but we rarely talk anymore. If we do talk it's either because Thalia has him over because of her dad and brother, or Grover because they're best friends. His name is Percy Jackson.

I'm totally in love with him, but I would never tell anyone that. When we were younger, because I lived with my mom, I could go straight downstairs to play with him. We stopped talking around the time we were 14 which was 8th grade. I still live above him and we both walk the same way home, but we never talk. I think part of this reason is because I just stick my headphones in and hum to my music.

The other half is because of Rachel. The b*tch herself. Her and Percy are dating. She hates my guts, and I hate drama so I stay away from Percy no matter how hard I'm hurting.

"Someone's happy?" Grover laughed, walking towards me. Grover had a little limp to his walk, permanently, because of an accident he had when he was younger.

I shrugged my shoulders, and turned to my locker. I opened my locker and put the unwanted things away, "I guess. Percy said hey to me this morning."

"Really?"

"No. He was in a rush and his hair was in a mess and still had bread crumbs on his face," I deadpanned.

Grover frowned at me, "stop playing with me. I want my two best friends to talk. Especially when they shared their first kiss together."

"First off, you are in the middle of the popular kids and the geeks. Go hang out with Percy and get that swag on," I joked, "second, you promised never to bring that up~" I looked up to see Percy heading our way.

Grover smirked, seeing Percy, "Perce! My man! My main man! Whats up my dude?"

"Nothing much. I was running late this morning," he smiled a bright smile. I turned back to my locker and continued to put my things away and got what I needed. I could hear the sport and music chit-chat behind me. Percy and Grover are in a band called 'The Olympians'. The band consist of: Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace -Thalia's brother-, Nico di Angelo -Thalia, Jason, and Percy's cousin- and Leo Valdez -he's Piper's friend/brother figure and I hang out with him sometimes-.

I closed my locker and turned to Grover, "I'll leave you two to talk about band business. I'll talk to you later Grover," I smiled to him. I spun on my heel and made my way down the hall. Before I could get to the end of the hall I felt a firm grip on my forearm. I looked down to the hand and followed the arm to see who the owner was. It was Percy.

"S-sorry.. I just didn't see you this morning and.. Um," Percy dropped his gaze from my head to the floor. His grip on my arm still held strong, as if I would run away.

I gave him a soft smile, "I was running farther behind than usual. I saw you run out of your place."

Percy chuckled at that, and his beautiful sea green eyes returned to my face. I had to see Grover over Percy's shoulder making kissy faces towards us. Behind him was the worst thing I had to see. Mayne Kelis stomping her powdered up face over to us.

I nodded to Percy and scurried down the hall, "I'll see you around."

I hadn't realised that I had dropped something.

The rest of the day was the usual, me in class answering every question right. Lunch time came around and I brought an bagged lunch. I sat at mine, Thalia and Piper's usual table. Piper bounced over to the table, "so.."

I looked up at the beautiful girl, "sooo."

Piper was the most beautiful girl. Perfect everything. She wore a red and black flannel with a black tank top underneath. She paired it with black skinny jeans and black combat hair was choppy with a -today- white, black, and red feather in it. Her makeup was perfect. A perfect smoky eye with red tints, a perfect wing, and perfect lips. The eyeshadow brought out the colors in her eyes.

"What was Mr. perfect doing this morning."

I blushed, "w-what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know he broke up with Mayne this morning?"

"Oh.. well good for him," I mumbled, "he's too nice of a guy to be dating the bitch."

"He's not to nice if he forgot his best friend," Piper huffed, sitting down on the stool that was across me.

"Piper!" I threw a chip at her, "He didn't forget me, I left him so Mayne would stop causing so much drama."

"Hey. Annabeth!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned to see my brother, Malcolm. I smiled waving excitedly.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, turning around in my stool.

"What? I can't say hey to my baby sister," Malcolm defended himself. He walked his toned, muscular body over and gave me a noogie.

"Malcolm! stop!," I laughed loudly, pushing at his stomach, "Piper! Help me!"

"Malcolm, let her go!" Piper snorted. I could tell it was because of my predicament.

"What is going on here," a strong voice stated. It made all three of us stop our laughter and look up.

The voice was Thalia. I sighed in relief seeing as it wasn't a teacher. Thalia was this gothic style chick, but she hated being called a got or an emo. She wore a black leather jacket with a blue tank top under it. She had black ripped skinny jeans on with black combat boots. Her makeup was done perfect seeing as she couldn't leave the house without being checked by 10 fashion designers. It was a white what brought out her electric blue eyes. Her eyeliner was perfect too.

"Oh.. T-Thalia, I was just going," he blushed, scratching the back of his neck, "I'll see you later sis." He stood up straight, and kissed the top of my head.

"Bye," I eyed him carefully.

"I didn't mean to scare him off. I thought it was a Luke," Thalia sighed, shrinking into the seat next to me.

"Luke is in England, isn't he?" I said worried.

"My dad just took a trip over there this summer and ran into him. He said he would be coming back this year," Thalia rolled her eyes, "I don't want him trying to win you heart again like he did when we were younger."

I huffed, "I never liked Luke! and even if I did I could take care of myself."

"Sounds to me like you like him," Piper cooed.

"No, definitely not. I never, and will never like Luke. No matter how hot he may have gotten," I huffed.

I heard a chuckle, "Oh that is too bad. I thought when I got back, you would run to my arms."

I gasped as I turned around. Luke. He had grown up so much. His face was fuller than before. His blonde hair was a little more grown out than the last time I saw him. I had the urge to run up and kiss him. My mouth was agape for several seconds, but was interrupted by screaming girls.

"Come on Annie, I know you want to kiss me," he teased. That ruined it.

"No I don't want to kiss you. My feelings for you ended when you left me," I scoffed, crossing my arms. I smiled as I saw Percy walking in, "If you don't mind I have to go do something. Piper you can have my lunch."

I walked around the pretty boy and towards Grover and Percy. I heard him turn on his heel after me, but I knew Thalia didn't like him so she would take care of him.

"Percy!" I yelled, waving to him.

"Oh hey," he didn't say my name. Maybe he forgot about our friendship when we were younger.

I blushed when I walked up to him, "I dropped something this morning. Did you pick it up?"

"Um it depends what did you drop?" He told his little group to go ahead to their table. I realized his hair was wet.

"It was a journal, it has all my personal thought and ideas in it," I looked away from the sexiness that was in front of me.

"I'm glad I picked it up then," he fished through his bag and pulled out a book, "Annabeth's songbook?"

"Thank you," I blushed more grabbing it from him.

Percy shuffled his feet, "I only read one page. The one it fell on. It was a really good song."

"You read it!"

"I'm sorry! I know it wasn't right but I couldn't help it. I can't think of anything for our songs! I need some help. Can we go out somewhere so you can help me?"

I hugged my book to my chest, my face as red as a tomato.

"Yes she will!" Grover and Piper stood behind me, "She'll help you write the songs. She can sing too."

Grover smiled brightly, "You can go up to her house since she has all the recording things in her apartment!"

Percy's eyes wide open, "Seriously?" Grover nodded for me.

"Cool, tonight?" he ask me directly.

"Y-Yeah.. s-sure."

The rest of the day seemed to be uneventful. Maybe it was because Percy freaking Jackson asked me out and is coming into my house.

As the last bell rang, I hurried to my locker. After I was done putting my books away, I closed my locker and turned around to meet Luke's face. "Luke I don't have time for this."

"Oh, but I do Annie. Come on, I know you like me. You can't resist my lips." His lips were about 4 inches away from mine. My breathing stopped. 3 inches. I saw his eyes close. 2 inches. I don't know why, but I closed my eyes too. 1 inch. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Annabeth!" My eyes darted to the voice and I saw Percy. I smiled painfully, but I don't know why. Maybe because Luke's grip on my waist was way too tight or the fact that my ex-boyfriend was about to rape me in the school.

Luke growled, "we'll finish this later." He let me go and I collapsed in Percy's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding onto my waist. It was gentle, yet protective. I have no idea why?

"I think so.." I mumbled, trying to process what just happened.

"Let's get you home," he sighed, putting one of my arms around his neck. Next thing I know I was asleep in Percy's arms.

I woke up to Percy digging through my bag. I was alarmed, "What are you doing!"

"I-I was just trying to find your key so I could put you on your couch."

"Did you try my necklace that has a key on it," I deadpanned.

Percy blushed, "I knew that Wise Girl."

I blushed as he grabbed my necklace and opened the door. "Wise Girl?"

"Just a nickname I use to call you," he blushed more, sitting me down on the greyish color couch.

"You remember?"

"How could I forget. I was your Seaweed Brain, and you were my Wise girl," he laughed heartily.

I was in shock, I couldn't believe he remembered that, "then why did you stop talking to me?"

"After I started dating Rachel, you stopped talking to me," he scratched his head, "after that you didn't even try to acknowledge me anymore."

"You stopped being so close to me after I started dating Luke," I defended.

"I can't take a bath with a girl that was taken now could I ," he laughed.

"We weren't taking bathes together."

"But we could have. That's how close we were especially after we kissed that one time." He remembers that too. Oh my god. This was all my fault. Our friendship falling out, it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry.. It was all my fault," I looked down.

"No! Please don't cry, Malcolm will kill me!" Percy got on his knees and put himself in between my legs. Our position made both of us blush but neither of us moved. He was inches away from my face, his hands pushing my curly locks back away from my face. He was wiping any tears that escaped my eyes. "It's not your fault, it's not, please believe me!"

I smiled slightly, "I'm okay now Percy."

He sighed in relief, relaxing a bit but not taking his hands off my face, "I'm sorry for not being there, these past few years. I thought if I could start a fresh start without dating anyone, we could start hanging out again. And make Grover happy."

"Yeah, that could work Seaweed Brain," I smiled and covered his hands with my hands.

"Annabeth," he whispered looking down to my lips. Yes score! Percy Jackson was about to kiss me.

"Annabeth Sophia Chase!" Thalia busted my door open. That threw Percy across the room and put us in a state of embarrassment. She looked over to me, "I told you to stay away from Luke! He'll only hurt you more!"

"Wait what?" Percy stood up, his face was completely drained of red, "he hurt you?"

"No!" I answered Percy, "and Thalia I didn't want him to kiss me, I was kind of stuck. He was gripping onto my waist!"  
"He What!?" Thalia and Percy rushed over to me.

"I am not showing either of you my waist!" I smacked both of their hands away. My face was burning red, not because I was being touched by Percy but because his hand was resting on my thigh.

"Does it hurt?" Thalia backed away, sittng on her feet on the floor. Percy stayed where he was. His hand was slightly gripping my thigh -and may I say it felt good- and the other was massaging my side.

"No. It doesn't hurt," I answered her, trying to have a silent conversation with my eyes. She seemed to get the message and nodded.

"Well I guess I'll go. I didn't know you two were having a date at her house. Be safe," she walked towards my door, "I'm sure your mom had protection."

"Thalia!" Both me and Percy yelled at her as she closed the door.

I gulped as I looked at Percy. He soon realized I was staring at him and stood, "we should probably write the song." When he took his hand off my thigh it felt cold. I didn't like it

"I-I have one that I like.. And it kinda reminds me of us when we were kids," I blushed, fishing for my songbook, "its called 'remember when', you can read off the paper for the lyric."

( _Annabeth_ **Percy** Both)

 _I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,_

 _Thinking to myself what have I done,_

 _Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,_

 _And I couldn't see that you were the one,_

So can we push push push rewind,

Go go back in time,

When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,

Take take take me back, I wanna go back,

Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,

My heart was beating out of my chest!,

 **Remember when we stole your dad's car,**

 **I never thought we'd take it that far,**

 **Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,**

 **So why'd we ever say good bye?,**

 _Remember when we, when we, had it all_

 _Do you remember when..._

 _Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind,_

 _I guess I just wanted you to know_

 **Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,**

 **I can't believe I let you go,**

 _So can we push push push rewind,_

 _Go go back in time,_

 _When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

 _Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_

 _Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_

 _My heart was beating out of my chest!,_

 **Remember when we stole your dad's car,**

 **I never thought we'd take it that far,**

 **Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,**

 **So why'd we ever say good bye?,**

Remember when we, when we, had it all

Do you remember when...

 _I'm hanging by a thread,_

 _I'm tearing at the seams,_

Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go...

But I just won't give up up up up up up up!

 _Push push push rewind,_

 _Go go back in time,_

 _When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

 **Take take take me back, I wanna go back,**

 **Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,**

 **My heart was beating out of my chest** _(my heart was beating out of my chest!)_

 **Remember when we stole your dad's car,**

 **I never thought we'd take it that far,**

 _And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

 _So why'd we ever say good bye?,_

Remember when we, when we, had it all!

Do you remember when?


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth… I didn't know you could sing," he said breathlessly. In the time we were singing he had scooted closer to me.

"I usually don't, not in front of anyone." I blushed looking into his sea green eyes.

"Oh…" He looked me back in the eyes then down to my lips.

I blushed, turning away from Percy and looked at my book, "thats just my song that I wrote in like freshman year. We could work on another one that suits you guys more if you want."

"No I think its perfect. All of us have something we regret in the past, so it fits us," he sighed, standing up.

"I-I need to go do my homework, if we're done here?" put up my book in my bag.

"Y-yeah.. I'll see you later, at school," he nodded and grabbing his things.

"Get the rest of your band together and come by here so we can record the song, okay."

He nodded, "yeah… I'll see you later," Percy smiled towards me. He made his way out the door.

Percy Jackson has no idea what he's doing to my heart. I touched my lips, I sighed dreamingly, falling back on the couch. Percy Jackson has no idea what he is doing to my heart. I touch my lips, rubbing them gently.

"Annabeth... I want to try something," a young Percy scooted closer on the small tan couch. We were alone in his house. Sally had stepped out with his step-dad, Gabe. She had said that they would be right back.

I looked over to him, nodding, "what is it." At this point of time I was just realising my feelings for him. It was a preteen crush that made me giggle on the inside every time I saw him.

"I want to kiss you.." he blushed but continued to move closer to me. I gulped and nodded in response as he put his hands on my face. I would now call that strangling my face, but he was nervous and never done it before so I forgive him,

The touch of his slightly chapped lips stung, yet it was still the best kiss I have ever had. I saw his eyes flutter to a close. Realizing, I kissed back and squeezed my stormy eyes shut. It had to be at least a minute before we separated.

"I'm sorry.. I just wanted to try that. I am so sorry, Annabeth!" he shouted, falling onto his knees. He was practically begging me to for forgiveness.

"Relax Seaweed Brain," I laughed, "even if it was my first kiss."

"Oh now I feel worse," he complained laying his head on my lap, "you probably didn't want to do that. Especially with me."

I bursted into laughter, "it's perfectly fine. I'm pretty sure my mom and brother would rather me kiss you then some bad boy," I ruffled his hair, "it's perfect practice too. I mean if you tried kissing the girl you really like like that, she would slap you."

He huffed, biting my thigh, "Percy! Ow!" I yelled, pushing him off me.

"That's what you get for making fun of me!"

"I should tell your mother about this," I rubbed my thigh. Now looking back at this, any girl would love this. Percy Jackson biting and licking your thigh, so close to that... region.

"Sure! I know you loved it," Percy laughed, standing up to give me a noogie.

Yes I did love it, please do it more, "no I didn't like it! don't ever do that again."

Percy chuckled, letting me go. Please kiss me again, "I guess it is good practice."

Then it dawned on me. Earlier... maybe he was trying to get some practice in. Him and Mayne just broke-up. It was so stupid of me to think he would actually like a loser like me.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy walked up to me at my locker. Grover was standing beside me, bugging me about what happened at my house.

I turned to Percy, still ignoring Grover, "yeah?" Today I had a simple white tee-shirt with black ripped leggings on. I paired that with my gray converse. My make-up was simple, I just put on some mascara and lip gloss. I didn't sleep the night before. My eyes were still puffy, but not red, from crying all night.

"I got these tickets for me and Mayne but were over, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I-it's not just going to be us, Jason is taking Piper, Thalia is going with Malcolm and Leo's with Calli ((Calypso)," I could tell he didn't want to hang out, just the two of us, for a while. I couldn't blame him, we had almost kiss. Who wants to kiss me besides Luke.

I gave a small smile, "of course! I would love to go. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night," Grover answered for him.

"Seriously," I sighed, "Okay, I can talk to Piper to see if she has any clothes for me."

Percy chuckled, "sorry, I forgot to ask you yesterday, with the um..." Percy stuttered.

"You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain," I deadpanned.

Grover light up like a light bulb, "what happened?" he asked, looking at me.

I groaned, closing my locker.

"Oh god," Percy sighed.

"He has most his classes with you," I smirked at Percy.

"Tell me!"

"Bye," I waved them off and went to Thalia's locker. She was leaning against it, thinking about something really hard.

"Hey," I bounced up to her, "You okay."

She just scoffed and walked away. Okay weird.

~~~ Last night ~~~

Thalia

"Shit!" I yelled, dropping the test.

"What's wrong sis?" Jason asked, popping his head into the bathroom. He looked to the ground, "Thalia what the hell is that!?"

"Jason... I can't... I can't tell him," I choked out.

Jason sighed, picking up the stick, "whoever he is, you're going to have to. He has the right to know." He bent down beside me.

"Jason! you don't get it. If I tell him it'll ruin my friendship with Annabeth!"

"You had sex with Percy!" Jason yelled.

"No!" I yelled back, "It's Malcolm's baby."

Jason gulped, "at least it's not Luke's," he laughed.

"What are you two going on about in here?" Hera opened the door and saw the stick in Jason's hand, "Thalia Maya Grace, I can't believe you would disgrace our family like this!"

"What?" I clutched my hands together.

"You being pregnant! I can't believe you would disobey us like this!" she screamed.

"Look I can't help that my birth control didn't work! You fucking bought it for me!"

"Thalia," Jason warned.

"So you're turning this on me!" Hera stomped her foot, "Get out! You disgust me!"

"Hera!" Jason yelled.

I stood, "fine I'll get out Bitch. I never wanted to be apart of this horrible family anyway." After I said that, I ran to my room to pack my things.

"Thalia!" Jason yelled after me.

I grabbed as much clothes a I could.

"Thalia?" my father said walking down the stairs as I was about to walk out the doors.

"Dad?" I turned around, face full of tears. ((A/N: Zeus is going to be a good dad in this but he is rarely around))

"Sweetie.. what's wrong," he walked faster to me.

"Dad.. I'm pregnant.." I cried.

He gulped before engulfing me in a hug, "aren't you taking the pill."

"It didn't work. And now Hera wants me out, so I'm leaving."

"You don't have to go," he cooed.

"If I don't Hera will torture me when you're gone."

He sighed in my hair, "Okay.. just be careful. Here," he gave me 300 bucks, "This'll get you about 2 weeks. After you run out I want you to go to your friends house, okay."

I nodded putting the money in my pocket, "bye dad."  
"Thalia," I looked back at him, "I love you."

I only nodded before walking out the door


End file.
